frugooscapefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kade wikis
Hi Kade wikis -- we are excited to have Frugooscape Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) and monaco skins (newest skin in development) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 01:34, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Re:Image Here is the help page on images. Let me know if any part of it is ambiguous or otherwise not easy to understand. As for image editing programs, popular choices include Adobe Photoshop and GIMP, though the Microsoft Paint included with most Microsoft Windows should serve for rudimentary needs. Let me know if you have any more questions! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 17:24, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :For the source filename, just click the "Browse" button and select the image on your computer that you want to upload (you need an image on your computer first before you can put it on the wiki). When you select a source file, a destination filename is automatically generated, but you can change it to something else (as long as you don't change the 3-letter extension at the end of the filename). -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 22:02, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::Are you using a Windows or a Mac computer? Do you see a ".xxx" extension at the end of filenames (where "xxx" can be other English letters)? -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 22:23, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::In that case, when you upload the image, make sure the destination filename also has ".jpg" at the very end. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 22:36, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::::w:c:help:Help:Displaying images explains the caption and dimension, with examples (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 22:51, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Hi, you're not the only living thing in this Wiki! Hi Kade, I joined am I will help you make this Wiki populuar. Any suggestions, and I will make it happen.--§Ü┌èr Awè≥0/\/\è |)Ü|)è 22:25, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Hi i'm gypsydog2 and i've been working on a title image for the wiki and i uploaded a temporary image and i was also starting the code library when frugooscape crashed please make somebody an admin it doesn't have to be me even though i would like to but you need help a wiki can't be run aloneGypsydog2 14:34, 20 June 2008 (UTC) my fs name my fs name is strenght1998 i always get on server 1